


Friday I'm in love

by Splotcher



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Friday I'm in love, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splotcher/pseuds/Splotcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic based on the song featured in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday I'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> The song doesn't belong to me, and as a blanket statement for all fics, neither does the A-team.
> 
> Comments are welcome, constructive ones are loved.
> 
> \--Splotch

*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^

At 12:03, he wakes up suddenly as a force hits his bed at warp speed, propelling him up in the air and off the side of the bed.

He almost doesn’t have to open his eyes. He knows what this unstoppable force is.

He rolls over and looks up with a muzzy glare at the grinning face that has popped over the side of his bed.

“What is it Murdock?” He should be named as the patron saint of putting up with crazy pilots.

“Guess what day it is!”

“…no.”

“Guess.”

“No.”

“Come on! Please?”

“…Is it Monday?”

“Exactly how drunk were you when you fell asleep?”

“Enough that I could have slept all night.”

“And several days after, too.” Murdock was pouting. Face internally groaned at the sight. Murdock was…attractive at the best of times. All the time. But then he pouted and it was worse. So much worse. 

Not that he’d do anything of course. There were rules. No fraternization, no sleeping with your best friend, no move on a man who may not be able to consent (but he didn’t think there was actually a problem there-he put that in so Hannibal would know he’d thought of that if ever that incredibly awkward and possibly dangerous conversation should arise).

“Ow!” He clapped a hand to his ear. He glared up at the still pouting pilot. “Why did you pinch me?!”

“You weren’t paying attention!”

“Murdock. I was having a great dream-”

“Liar.”

“How do you know that?!”

“You make these little snuffly noises when you dream.”

“…how do you know that?”

“Are you hungry?”

“What?”

“I’m hungry. Let’s get something to eat.”

He groans again, not internally, because he wants Murdock to know how much this frustrates him. But he pulls himself off the floor and follows Murdock out. Hannibal and Bosco are asleep, he can hear the snores. He wishes them bad dreams.

When he gets into the kitchen his stomach immediately growls. Apparently Murdock has already planned on eating in the middle of the night, because something is cooking on the stove. He watches Murdock ladle some of what looks to be stew into two bowls and hands one over. 

Not what he was expecting, but it tasted really good, with seasonings he couldn’t name and hoped hadn’t come from a Prestone catalog. 

Face began to feel hairs prickle up on the back of his neck. He turned slightly to find Murdock in his personal space, looking at him very closely. Not uncommon, still just a bit unexpected. 

“Do you like it?”

“I love it Murdock. No one can cook a midnight ninja meal like you.” He paused for a moment. “Why’d you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Wake me up at an ungodly hour and cook me a midnight snack.”

“Do you know what day it is?”

“…have I missed some sort of anniversary here or something?”

Murdock shook his head and cocked it, grinning sideways at Face.

“Okay…then…it was Thursday when I went to sleep. Today is Friday. What’s special about Friday?”

He’s almost thrown backwards by the force of nature that leaps against him, pulling him down for a kiss. His brain short circuits as the kiss gets deeper, shock making him drop the bowl of food, instinct making his arms wrap around the smaller frame. Hannibal and angry BA manage to come across his train of thought ever so briefly, only to disappear just as quickly.

When they part, to say he is shocked would be an understatement. Face just stared at Murdock, trying to make sense of what just happened. 

“What…When…Why did you…?”

A quick peck on the lips silences him. Murdock grins at him, then leans up to whisper into his ear.

“Friday…I’m in love.”

*^***^*^*^*^*^**^*^*

'Always take a big bite  
It's such a gorgeous sight  
To see you eat in the middle of the night  
You can never get enough  
Enough of this stuff  
It's Friday, I'm in love'


End file.
